


Угадай кто?

by B_E_S



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Члены экспедиции размышляют о том, как их изменило плато.





	Угадай кто?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летний ЗМ-фестиваль 2018 года.

  Есть что-то успокаивающее в поблёскивании колб и пробирок, что-то знакомое и словно приближающее меня к прежней жизни. Эта ещё одна причина, по которой мне нравится бывать в лаборатории.

  Из гостиной доносится звонкий девичий смех. Вероника и Финн болтают, веселятся.

  Всё чаще ловлю себя на мысли, что у меня могли бы быть дети того же возраста, что и эти белокурые подружки-веселушки. Возможно, тоже дочери. Странное дело, в Лондоне за собой таких размышлений не замечал, а здесь, на плато, они наведываются регулярно. И мне горько, не столько за себя, сколько за Джесс – это я не хотел детей, она же просто смирилась с моим выбором. Я пожинаю плоды своего решения, а она стала его жертвой.

  И всё же сейчас не могу грустить, ведь совсем рядом два юных существа радуются жизни, и я знаю, что они любят меня искренне и горячо. Я и сам их люблю – так же сильно, как мог бы любить родных детей.

  Лифт, поднимаясь, величаво грохочет. Кажется, Вероника заходит в него, а Финн остаётся дома.

 

  Полный порядок, вчерашний ветер не повредил мельницу. А я-то уже готовился к внеплановому ремонту, прикидывал, кого лучше позвать в помощники.

  Здесь хорошо, тихо. В любой момент из-за любого куста может выскочить любая тварь, и всё-таки мне спокойно. Лучше уж бояться тех монстров, что обитают вокруг, чем тех, которые сидят внутри тебя. А мои внутренние чудовища унялись только тут. Не сразу, но унялись. Крепко уснули или совсем сгинули, не знаю и, признаться, не очень-то хочу проверять.

  Сколько же всего изменилось за три с лишним года. В том числе во мне самом. Если у меня будет выбор – добыть небывалый трофей или, скажем, поболтать с Челленджером, послушать, как Мелоун читает очередную свою историю, как Финн рассказывает о будущем, попить чай с Вероникой либо посидеть на балконе с Маргарит, я без колебаний пошлю трофей ко всем чертям. Не в трофеях счастье. И даже не в захватывающих путешествиях, хотя я ни об одном не жалею и впредь не собираюсь от них отказываться. Просто главное не путешествия, а чтоб было к кому возвращаться из них.

  Появляется Вероника. Она приостанавливается рядом со мной и тоже глядит на ветряк.

  - Без поломок?

  Я с улыбкой киваю.

  - Без. Дважды проверил.

  Вероника улыбается, широко и светло.

  - Отлично! – Едва касаясь, как бы хлопает меня по руке и резво удаляется в обнимку с корзиной, в которой, подозреваю, лежит провизия и покрывало для пикника. У Вероники определённо отличное настроение.

 

  Мало что радует глаз так, как созерцание драгоценных камней. Обидно только, что на плато их никому особо не продашь, во всяком случае, по тем ценам, которые можно было бы запросить в Лондоне. Посему сейчас сижу на берегу озерца и любуюсь природой, этот вид хотя бы не навевает мысли об упущенных экономических возможностях.

  Кого я обманываю? Просто здесь красиво, очень-очень красиво.

  Если убедить себя, что главное на свете – деньги, жить становится гораздо легче. Всё приобретает чёткие параметры, измеряется в тех или иных цифрах. Всё понятно и подчинено логике.

  А когда порядок рушится, становится страшно. На каждом углу твердят, что есть вещи важнее денег, но никто не предупреждает, что эти вещи порой получить куда труднее, чем деньги. Потерянные финансы можно заработать вновь, а нечто другое, нематериальное, неосязаемое легко утратить навсегда.

  Потому я боюсь. Я боюсь, что случится несчастье с кем-то из друзей, боюсь потерять любого из них, особенно Рокстона.

  Вероника, показавшаяся на другом берегу, машет мне рукой. Я машу в ответ и понимаю, что ни за что на свете не хочу расставаться с этими своими страхами.

 

  Люблю это место за открывающийся отсюда вид. Внизу расстилается зелёная равнина, опушённая стеной джунглей, вдали высятся горы. Мир такой большой, а ты сам, напротив, чувствуешь себя маленьким. И твои неприятности тоже становятся маленькими.

  Я уяснил, что вредно быть слишком серьёзным. Я всегда был (и, смею надеяться, всегда буду) правильным мальчиком, но даже самым правильным не повредит здоровое легкомыслие.

  Нетрудно сказать: не принимай близко к сердцу. Выполнить такой совет чаще всего невозможно, это от тебя не зависит. Так что, принимай, но попутно поищи в ситуации что-то, что заставит тебя улыбнуться, пусть даже поначалу горьковато; лучше – саркастично, а ещё лучше – иронично. И тогда многие вещи действительно окажутся проще, и ты быстрее найдёшь выход или быстрее справишься с болью. А то и вовсе не придётся ни с чем справляться, ведь тот, кто невольно причинил боль, вполне может передумать – измениться, открыть и в себе, и в тебе что-то новое.

  Позади меня шуршит листва, трещит сломанная ветка. Но я узнаю походку и не оборачиваюсь. Через несколько секунд тёплая ладонь закрывает мне глаза.

  - Угадай кто? – нежно и бодро спрашивает Вероника.

  - М-м-м, теряюсь в догадках.

 

_Конец_

_(27 августа 2018 г.)_


End file.
